


Good Things Can Happen in Bad Places

by Sith-likejedi (slytherinsdaughter)



Series: Finding Father [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Find your dad today, Gen, Luke didn't sign up for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/Sith-likejedi
Summary: The mission Luke goes on goes really well, or really badly, depending on your perspective.Vader didn't expect this would happen, really.





	Good Things Can Happen in Bad Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparklight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where Our Intrepid Hero Doesn't Get Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837094) by [sparklight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/sparklight). 



> So I saw asks about this on Littlesparklight's blog and I loved them. I also love their series so.... this happened?  
> I love the relationship between Luke and Vader, honestly.

Luke ducked behind a doorway, wishing he could use the force even a little to find if there were any people – droids or organics - nearby. His briefing said that this planet hadn’t been occupied by anything other than droids for years. As it had also stated that the nearest buildings were at least a mile away, and he since was standing _in_ one right now, he wasn’t going to risk it.

He’d never been extremely lucky, after all.

He’d gone up so many stairs – in a base this tall the important things were usually on the top floor, unfortunately.

There was no droids on this floor. Every step seemed to echo loudly. One of the rooms seemed to ‘glow’ to his senses. It’s probably the data he’s looking for, and the faster he can get it the faster he can get out, which is the most important thing.

People try to hide things on Tatooine as it’s hot and in the middle of nowhere, but here on _Mustafar_ it’s _even_ hotter.  Honestly, what’s the empire trying to hide?

Jewels?

 _Another_ Death Star?

Luke shudders, somehow cold on a lava planet.

His eyes quickly flickered around looking for signs of danger but after finding none, he slipped forward towards the door. Strangely, it was unlocked and opened when he approached.

Stepping into this room was – different. It felt muffled, as if cotton was stuffed in your ears and down your throat and breathing was hard, like you had to fight for every breath. The little he could sense in this room made him feel sick to his stomach.

His eye was drawn to the little light in the room, the glow of a… bacta tank?

Luke shuffled slowly closer, curious. Something was truly wrong here – was someone in there?

There was a shadow in the tank. A person? Luke swallowed.

Something was _really_ wrong.

He slowly walked towards the tank, the only light in the room being from the nearby window that overlooked the rivers of lava outside. He was so close he could touch the tank, and he could see every little scar and burn that the man had. He rubbed his arm unconsciously when he saw the puckered skin around the man’s severed limbs.

He could – could – help the person! If he could manage to find a way to smuggle him out, he could bring him back to the base to get proper medical treatment.

He took a step back, thinking furiously when a glint of light caught his eye. Luke quickly turned – this was important he could feel it – only to exhale in a rush of air, his stomach dropping.

There, lying on a table, was Vader’s helmet.

Vader’s ‘face’.

He turned again, to look at the pale scarred body on the man, only to truly understand what he was seeing.

Vader _– unmasked._

Luke opened and closed his mouth several times without saying a word.

_Father?_

He stumbled back and almost fell, unable to take his eyes off the limp, unconscious body in front of him.

Then the man’s eyelids flickered. Blue eyes met with blue, and Luke gasped as his eyes met his father’s.

Nothing happened for a beat – then Vader smiled.

Luke started breathing again when Vader did not react any further. He took a slow, hesitant step forward then stopped. His eyes darted down to his right arm as he clenched his fist. He looked in his father’s eyes again as he exhaled and took another step. And another.

His father still looked so big even as he hung there, submerged. Luke could practically hear Han yelling at him for being stupid.

Vader was still smiling softly at him.

There was a swell in the force and Luke startled, taking a step back when _something_ brushed against his forehead and tucked his hair behind his ears.

It was too much – way too much.

Luke stumbled backwards away from him and almost fell, and saw Vader close his eyes, still smiling.

Relaxing a notch, he walked backwards towards the door, keeping an eye on Vader just in case. He turned ever-so slightly towards the exit.

It was then the alarm started _shrieking_.

Luke could only look in horror as Vader’s eyes snapped open and he frowned, only for his eyes to focus on Luke.

Luke spun and bolted out the door as the force blared out. The black sun that was Vader seemed to focus completely on him as Luke did his best to outrun the waves in the force.

He couldn’t go back to his ship, as that was probably how they were alerted to him being here. He’d bet it was being swarmed by Imperials or droids right then. There had to be a hangar _somewhere_ in the tower, with other ships in it that he could use.

Luke bit his lip, quickly hiding around a corner as he sensed someone coming towards him. Thankfully, the man didn’t notice him.

He knew – _knew_ – that he wasn’t going to escape in time. The force was practically screaming it, but he still hoped he wouldn’t be captured _today_.

He decided to use what little time he likely had left to talk to Leia – she needed to know that this place existed.  He quickly typed in the comm code to command, using the force to see if it was safe for now. Frustratingly, he couldn’t seem to grasp it.

With a noise, he was connected.

“Leia?” He asked, anxiously.

“Luke?” she replied, confused. “You’re on a mission why are you-“

“Leia - there’s a lot of Imperials here.”

 There was a pause as she realised how badly this mission was going. “I’ll give you to high command.”

Luke spend a few seconds anxiously rocking back on his heels before walking further down the passageway he as in – trying to hide in an empty place.

“Skywalker? There’s a base there?” Mothma’s voice came through.

“It’s not a base-” He forced out. He took a stuttering, harsh breath.

“It’s Vader’s home.”

There was a crackle from the other end of the comm, the noise on the other end overwhelming it. While the information might be useful to them, he doubted they’d want the only surviving Jedi in the rebellion anywhere near it. And yet, here he was.

It didn’t look good for him. But he didn’t think his father would kill him.

Would he?

Cutting off that morbid chain of thought, he snuck further and further into the building, trying to get away from Vader before he could escape from his bacta tank.

Finally, he could hear what they were saying over the comm again.

“Come in, Skywalker.” He hears, over of the static.

“Here.”

“Can you get out?” Mothma asked.

He wished he could say yes but - “It’s unlikely.” He _knew_ he didn’t much time.

Mothma hissed through her teeth, but didn’t get to answer.

 Then there was the noise of a ventilator behind him, and Luke didn’t bother looking. He just bolted. The door in front of him groaned at an unseen pressure and buckled inwards. The control panel next to it exploded, sparks flying everywhere. The hallway only had two exits, the broken one in front of him, and the one behind Vader.

Clutching tightly to his comlink, Luke around turned his to face his father.

Vader just stood there, looking at him. He didn’t have his cape on, and his breathing wasn’t as _smooth_ as it normally was – it was worrying Luke, just a little.

The comlink in his hand was crushed using the force, small pieces of it falling on the floor.

“Luke.” The man said, his voice echoing around the small space, the eyes of his mask focusing only on Luke.

Luke lifted his chin up, defiant. “Vader.”

The man approached him slowly, like you would a scared child. Luke just stood his ground, tilting his head up even higher to look Vader in the face as he came closer. The man gently put his hand on Luke’s shoulder and tugged ever so lightly to make Luke walk with him.

Luke went.

Luke saw a lot of droids on the way to wherever Vader was taking him. It was empty of organic people though, he hadn’t seen a single stormtrooper, which was unusual for an Imperial base.

The darkness that surrounded Vader seemed to curl around his waist, and the gentle hand on his shoulder didn’t seem as threatening as it would have, years ago.


End file.
